


Good Morning Sunshine

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy





	Good Morning Sunshine

Danny sighed and rolled over, stretching his arms high over his head and listening to the way his joints popped as he woke, before settling into the practical human furnace beside him with a hazy smile. His hand drifted up to Issac's face, curling the tips of his fingers against the sharp cheekbones and slipping down his jaw. His lover was still sleeping soundly, face placid and serene. Quiet noises escaped through Isaac's nose with each exhale and Danny resisted the urge to chuckle quietly and poke at him until he rolled over and stopped snoring. The noise was pleasant and in the background, reminding him that laying here in the house that Stiles' dad let Issac keep was real. A gentle push into reality that yes, werewolves existed, and yes, the guy he happened to be fucking and head over heels for was one of them. 

Somehow in the last six months his life had become a monster of the week play by play with a really attractive cast and a ridiculously contrived yet believable plot line. Isaac liked the joke that they had fallen into Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Only they lived in a better town and vampires, as far as he knew, were bullshit. Danny would just laugh in those moments, point around the room at how almost everyone was a werewolf before settling back down and kissing him. 

A soft noise left Isaac and his eyes slipped open, still dark and hazed with sleep and he yawned widely before pressing his nose into Danny's neck and snuffling. He did this every morning, breathed him in. Danny figured it was a reminder to himself that this was real. That Danny was here, that his life wasn't a lie. Or maybe, just maybe, he was being a perverted scent marking bastard. Again. 

"Mornin'." Isaac slurred, mouth nipping and sucking at Danny's neck, pushing their bodies together in the crush of sheets as he slipped closer, pressing his morning wood into Danny's thigh. "Was having good dreams."

"I can feel that. I hope they were about me, or I'm going to have to go postal."

Isaac looked up at him, mouth curling up in a sure, slow smile before he ducked forward and pressed their lips together. He moved back and pressed his lips to Danny's throat, on the hollow and scraping his teeth against the Adam's apple. A low groan left Danny and he sunk deeper into the mattress, legs sliding apart in wordless approval as his hands curled around Isaac's shoulders. 

"Definite start to a good morning."

Murmuring unintelligibly against Danny's skin, Isaac moved downward, his plush lips burning a course of licks, nips and kisses down Danny's chest. He flicked out his tongue to dart into Danny's navel giving a breathy chuckle when Danny squirmed and made a noise of protest. Slipping his way down between Danny's parted, muscular thighs, Isaac's hands moved under Danny's ass to pull his boyfriend's body closer to his own and angle his hips up for better purchase. Licking his lips, Isaac ducked his head forward, mouth moving to kiss at the base of Danny's dick before flicking his tongue over his balls, nosing into the skin to breath in the heady musk of arousal. His mouth moved lower still, kissing over the soft, sensitive skin of Danny's perineum before nosing at his hole. A choked noise left Danny and Isaac's mouth turned up as his tongue flickered against the skin in a quick, fleeting press before he drew his head back up between Danny's thighs.

"Tease."

Curving his mouth against the tanned flesh of his lover's inner thigh, Isaac sucked in a bruise, drawing away to look at the bright red skin slowly begin to darken and purple. Humming happily, he drew up Danny's body and pressed their lips together, tongue darting over Danny's mouth before licking between his teeth and over his palate. He felt Danny shift and stretch his arm toward the nightstand, and the crack of his knuckles on the wood as he fumbled with the drawer. Pulling his mouth away to see Danny snatch out the bottle of lubricant, Isaac smiled down at him. Danny flipped open the cap with his thumb and dribbled some onto his palm before dropping the bottle, sending some of the liquid into the sheets before Isaac clicked the cap closed. 

Reaching between them, Danny moved to shift them so they were laying on their sides, raising one knee to hug against Danny's hip. He pressed his slippery fingers between them, slicking up their cocks so they could press together in wanton, slightly uncoordinated presses of hips. Isaac's mouth fell open and his forehead fell to press against Danny's shoulder as he tangled their legs further together as he rolled his hips in a jerky push. His hand smoothed down the length of Danny's spine and kneaded into the muscle of Danny's ass, pulling him tighter in as he rolled and swayed his hips. 

It didn't take long for Danny to come, shuddering and gasping out Isaac's name as his eyes clenched shut and he went limp and loose. Isaac grunted and thrust forward a bit longer, feeling the warm, messy slide of his cock over Danny's and the push between his thighs. When he finally came he bit lightly at the join of neck and shoulder before slumping into the bed.

"So, that was good." Danny finally mumbled, pressing his face into Isaac's chest.

"Mmm... Mmhmmm." A wide yawn pulled at Isaac's mouth and he flopped down, snuggling back into the lingering warmth of the sheets. "Time for a nap."

Danny laughed and pressed his lips to Isaac's forehead. "You nap, I'll shower and come wake you up with pancakes." 

Isaac watched Danny for a long moment before curling his hand around Danny's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "Mm, sounds like Heaven."


End file.
